La magia de las palabras
by Demona 0
Summary: Regulus ha sido educado para reconocer las capacidades místicas de las palabras está por descubrir su poder más profano


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta modesta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, el resto proviene de algún lugar de mi imaginación _

**

* * *

**

** LA MAGIA DE LAS PALABRAS **

La biblioteca de Grimmauld Place es polvo acumulado, signos rúnicos de la asignatura en la que nunca se matriculó, el chirriar del nido de doxis oculto tras la tercera estantería de la derecha y, definitivamente, el mejor sitio para esconderse de la matanza indiscriminada de la que no solo fue testigo.

Hay algo de relajante en dejar que los dedos recorran los relieves de títulos cuya mera mención harían palidecer al mismísimo Godric; en la mezcla de olores a cuero curtido y papel ligeramente mohoso y en la media sonrisa, inesperada cuando piensas que nunca más podrás volver a reír, que se dibuja en tu cara cuando encuentras un diccionario muggle

Regulus conoce la magia de la palabras, el mecanismo místico que hace que fonemas, morfemas, lexemas entren en comunión con la esencia de tu varita y el mundo se transforme a voluntad. Pero nunca ha tenido entre sus manos un libro que explique su poder profano, su capacidad para crear, trasformar y velar la realidad

Lo abre al azar

Ansiedad: _Estado de agitación, inquietud o zozobra del ánimo. Angustia que no permite sosiego._

Si tuviera que encontrar una sola palabra que le definiera esa seria la ansiedad de no ser lo suficientemente poderoso/ ambicioso/ inteligente para no sucumbir. Siempre presente, siempre latiendo bajo la piel, recorriéndole entero, intoxicándole como un perfume exótico que embota los sentidos; hasta anidar en el estomago y ahí enterrar esas garras oxidadas que le reducen a una respiración errática y lagrimas no derramadas. Ahogándole en un vacío de densidad gaseosa

Rabia: _Alteración del ánimo con irritación, violencia o enfado. También ira, cólera_

Lee sorprendido la definición; rabia no es una palabra, es un acto. Un prurito que se extiende hasta que sientes ganas de gritar tanto y tan alto que la garganta te queme en carne viva, o despellejarte los nudillos contra la pared, golpeando una y otra vez, rítmicamente, hasta bautizar los muros con tu sangre, para reivindicarlos como propios, como legítimo heredero y diluir la reminiscencia de esa ausencia traidora con la que siempre, desde que tiene uso de razón, has sido comparado.

Melancolía: _Tristeza vaga y profunda; en su forma extrema una aspecto de la locura maniaco-depresiva_

Una forma de patetismo a lo que quedas reducido, tú, un mortífago acostumbrado a imponer voluntad y poder, cuando solo deseas que Sirius permanezca en la mansión para susurrarle muy bajito, tan bajito que ni la oscuridad que os rodea sea partícipe de tu vergüenza, que te deje dormir con él porque existen monstruos que te reclaman. Sabes lo que pasará, rezongará, ladrara maldiciones e insultos pero al final su : "esta bien enano pero no molestes", se convierte en una invitación arrebujarte bajo las mantas. Entonces nada parece tan malo. Pero Sirius salió de tu vida, disfrazando de rebeldía lo que, en realidad, fue una huida en plena noche y ahora sientes como si la inconmensurabilidad del mundo te pesara sobre espalda. , sin derecho a negarte, sin poder quejarte de lo que se supone, debería ser un gran honor, cuando lo único que quieres es volver a enderezar los hombros, olvidar la postura servil a la que has quedado subyugado y dejar que el jodido mundo se hunda en el cenagal sobre el que, día tras día, haces equilibrios de sonambulista, sin pértiga, sin cordura, sin mirar abajo para que todo lo que conoces no se desdibuje por efecto del vértigo

Miedo: _Perturbación del ánimo por un peligro real o imaginario; si la sensación angustiosa es máxima, pánico, pavor_

Para Regulus, un enemigo a vencer. Una conquista que le permitiría acallar el enloquecido cabalgar de un corazón que incrementa el cadencia como si todos los tambores de la noche africana golpearan ritmos desacompasados, frenéticos, hipnóticos; para evitar que la estúpida sangre Black se licue en sus venas y el resquicio de discernimiento que se/le mantiene en pie resista los embates de quienes le obligan a bailar al borde del precipicio

Para no tener, nunca mas, que temblar ante aquellos charcos de sangre que leen que en el fondo no es mas que un niño jugando a un juego que le queda demasiado grande. Pero ya no es aquel mocoso manipulador, es un adulto enfrentándose con un destino trazado pero inescrutable y eso, sospecha, es lo que más le aterra

Orgullo_: Exceso de estimación de los propios méritos, por lo cual uno se cree superior a los demás. Sentimiento legítimo de la propia estimación, nacido de causas nobles_

Su eterna canción de cuna, el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Sirius, esa sentencia que aun le acompaña, resonando en su mente¿Dónde queda tu orgullo y honor, el muy cabrón le dijo eso, ojos grises mirándole con una mezcla de asco y...¿ pena ? mientras de un portazo sentenciaba su destino, rubricaba su condena en el infierno cuando todavía no había hecho nada para merecerlo, todavía .

Redención: _Acontecimiento que, para el cristiano, produce le salvación y la justificación_

El libro tiembla en sus manos, no sabe que diablos significa cristiano, pero esa otra palabra… redención, la pronuncia lentamente, dejándola deslizar entre su lengua y dientes. Siente que le absorbe, le abstrae, es la idea más tentadora a la que jamás se ha enfrentado. El solo hecho de decirla en voz alta, dejar que sus cuerdas vocales vibren con la r, las enes y sentir que el verbo vuelve a él, caracoleando por su oído, envuelta en su voz, hace que todo adquiera claridad. Él no es el eterno segundón, es un hombre, inteligente, astuto, mecido por la esencia de la magia, y lo mas importante, sabe cosas, retazos de conversaciones que encajan en su mente y adquieren sentido. La ventaja de haberse convertido en una sombra reside en que tu presencia/ausencia resulta indiferente a aquellos que susurran secretos, y él ha oído hablar sobre diarios ocultos, inmortalidad, pedazos de alma renegrida como regalo a los vasallos más fieles, y por primera vez en su vida se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo que siempre supo como correcto, porque siente que la simple idea le ayuda a respirar.

Redención… no es una palabra, es un oráculo. Ahora lo sabe. La expiación vendrá en forma de _Avada Kedavra_ y el olvido se teñirá de verde pero no importa porque acaba de descubrir donde residen su orgullo y honor

* * *

NA: Al principio escribí la historia de un tirón, sólo más tarde se me ocurrió la idea de incluir el diccionario muggle e incluir la definición de las palabras. La verdad, no se si ha sido un acierto o un error.

Pero he de confesar que me siento muy orgullosa de haber escrito algo medianamente largo XD

Ya saben señores; se admiten sugerencias, criticas, el parte meteorológico… todo lo que se os ocurra excepto amenazas de muerte, resultan algo desagradables


End file.
